whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
UAN colonies
The United African Nations federation had many colonies some of these colonies to name a few were the ones in the Io system and the Crab Nebula system. Io Io is one of Jupiter's moons and is the location of the Mafaa-3 station in Trinity. Notable sub-locations Mafaa-3 was originally an UAN exploratory mining station off of Jupiter's moon Io. It became a scientific research station with a terawatt laser array mounted on platforms at Io's Lagrange points. The station is also the site of the discovery of Olaminium. Karroo Mining Colony The Karroo Mining Colony was a UAN space colony that was located in the Crab Nebula and was functional from 2109 to 2113. History In 2109, an African expedition made a daring teleport to the Crab Nebula, a supernova remnant first seen on Earth. The Crab Nebula was a Inhospitable region with no large planetary bodies and a single rapidly spinning neutron star/Pulsar at its center. However the Sector was rich with dust clouds, gaseous nebulae, and asteroid fragments composed of valuable heavy elements. the United African Nations (UAN) established a stellar science and mining station just outside the nebula, despite the extreme risk involved in the venture. Heavily shielded stations were anchored to planetesimals, and the Karroo Mining Colony was born. Although the UAN established the colony, rugged humans from all nationalities flocked here, lured by the promise of wealth. In only a few years, Karroo swelled to over 20 times its original size. The UAN's profitable taxation system funded asteroid mining with little investment on the government's part. Scientists eager to research the Crab Nebula on its doorstep flocked to the colony as well. As Karroo expanded, the need for more station conduits, hydroponic food bays, Mylex sheilding and pseudo-gravity grids increased dramatically. Importing such materials from Earth to the ever-expanding station system was expensive. Additionally, over time the UAN and private Upeo wa Macho spaceport shippers couldn't keep up with the pace with the growing number of emigre's becoming inhabitants at this location. The Colony established its own independent manufacturing and farming stations. Eventually it traded the elements mined from the nebula in return for more easily transported raw materials Karroo needed to expand yet further. Karroo reached relative self-sufficiency just prior to the Chromatic's attack in 2113. The first assault by them surprised the colonists completely. The Humans suffered heavy losses, but regrouped and changed focus from mining to warfare to keep the aliens from obliterating everything they had built over the past 4 years. The Chromatics' apparent photokinetic capabilities rendered the Karroo colonists laser weapons virtually useless. The resourceful Karroo colonists fell back on conventional guns also known as "slug-throwers" and coil guns, as well as knives and clubs. Additionally, the colonists explored the effectiveness of other kinds of energy weapons besides lasers, such as plasma cannons and ion beams. The Upeo shippers vanished just as the tide of battle turned in the colony's favor. Karroo's fate is unknown, but considering we know next to nothing about the Chromatics origins and the colony is cut off from the Earth and no longer has support from its people, the worst is assumed. All attempts at re-establishing communications trying to use hyper-wave radio have failed due to the colony being simply to far away from the Earth. References #↑ Trinity: Trinity Rulebook, p. 136 #↑ Trinity: Trinity Rulebook, p. 137 Category:Trinity glossary Category:Trinity geography